


Mon Cadeau Pour Toi

by RigorMorton



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Cold Weather, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fireplaces, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal (TV) Season/Series 01, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Pampering, Sharing a Bed, They Have A Weird Father/Son Dynamic, Will doesn't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: The empath, unfurled himself from the warmth of his blanket, and headed for his phone, setting the heated mug of cocoa down on the coffee table along the way.He punched in Hannibal's number and tapped his fingers on the wooden table, as the trilling of the line buzzed in his ear."Hello, Will." Hannibal's soft accent practically purred into Will's ear."Hey. It's cold as fuck tonight. Come over and keep me warm." Will chuckled into the phone."No. It's freezing. And have you looked outside lately?""I have. But you've probably driven in worse.""Not tonight, Will.""Aww, that's a shame. Because I just got done chopping firewood, and I am a mess, let me tell you. I could really use a bath. And some of that cream of tomato soup you made for me not too long ago. Don't really have anything decent to eat for supper.""I'm on my way." Hannibal sighed into the phone, and the line clicked dead before Will could even reply.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	Mon Cadeau Pour Toi

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that Hannibal does practically everything for Will, and had to write this to get it out of my system. So here. Have Will being pampered beyond reason, and Hannibal receiving quite a lovely thank you. Enjoy.

Will tugged the thick blanket tighter around his shoulders, curling his fingers into the soft, fuzzy material in an attempt to make himself warmer.

Tonight was a particularly cold night. The snow had been falling non stop for about an hour now, already draping icy blankets over Will's yard and rooftop, covering anything and everything within its reach.

It was quite lovely to watch through the window, but dreadful to be stuck in when your heater isn't working properly and all you have for warmth is the fireplace, and the few small space heaters.

Will could kick himself for not telling Hannibal about his heater problem when he left the older man's house the other morning. Hannibal undoubtedly would've dropped everything and had a repairman at Will's house within the hour, but then he would know Will was telling him, so _he'd_ have it fixed for him, and the thought of that bothered Will. Hannibal already did so much for him as it was.

The two had been secretly sleeping together for a few months now, and their relationship was a bit unconventional to say the least.

Hannibal was the worst kind of control freak, and Will was a lonely wallflower with daddy issues, desperately looking for validation. A match made in hell, really.

They were such an unhealthy mix. Hannibal basically took a fatherly role in Will's life. Doing everything for him. Well, whenever they spent their nights together anyhow. He would bathe Will, dress him, tie his shoes, and even cut his meat for him, and Will allowed it. Ate it up even.

He'd never had anyone care about him so much. Not even his own father. It was nice to be taken care of. To have someone look out for _him_ , and spoil him. And Hannibal loved doing it.

The older man was surprisingly paternal. Will figured it most likely stemmed from Hannibal having to take care of his little sister when they were children. Will didn't know much about her, other than Hannibal looked out for her, and that she had passed away at young age.

But Will didn't question Hannibal's motivations. He just gladly accepted his affections, and found himself especially craving them tonight.

This was one of those nights the two were spending apart, which Will had been fine with initially, but as he sat there in front of the crackling fire, sipping his cocoa, he decided he'd like someone to cuddle up with.

The empath, unfurled himself from the warmth of his blanket, and headed for his phone, setting the heated mug of cocoa down on the coffee table along the way.

He punched in Hannibal's number and tapped his fingers on the wooden table, as the trilling of the line buzzed in his ear.

"Hello, Will." Hannibal's soft accent practically purred into Will's ear.

"Hey. It's cold as fuck tonight. Come over and keep me warm." Will chuckled into the phone.

"No. It's freezing. And have you looked outside lately?"

"I have. But you've probably driven in worse."

"Not tonight, Will."

"Aww, that's a shame. Because I just got done chopping firewood, and I am a mess, let me tell you. I could really use a bath. And some of that cream of tomato soup you made for me not too long ago. Don't really have anything decent to eat for supper."

"I'm on my way." Hannibal sighed into the phone and the line clicked dead before Will could even reply.

The grin that crossed his face was nothing short of menacing. He knew exactly what he was doing. He presented Hannibal with not only an opportunity to bathe him, but also to feed his belly, and Will knew the older man would _not_ be able to turn it down.

A little over an hour and a half later, Hannibal arrived, walking through Will's door and didn't even have time to say hello before all seven of Will's dogs came running up to greet him. Jumping up ecstatically, their tails chopping heavily through the air, almost making Hannibal drop the two containers he held in his arms.

One container was deep and probably contained what Will could only assume was soup, and the other looked like an insulated lunch box.

He shooed the dogs away from Hannibal, who was currently grimacing at their dirty paws scratching at his coat.

The truth was, Hannibal hated those mutts. They were smelly and dirty and always got their hair all over his clothing. But he loved Will and Will and those dogs were a package deal.

"That smells so good. What's in the lunchbox?" Will asked eagerly, following Hannibal into the kitchen.

"Grilled cheese." Hannibal raised a brow, as he placed both containers on the kitchen counter.

Will narrowed his eyes at him, knowing there was no way those were your every day, standard, American cheese between two slices of white bread, grilled cheese.

"Fancy grilled cheese, I presume?"

Hannibal shot Will a look, as he opened the lunchbox and pulled out two sandwiches on some kind of extra thick bread, wrapped neatly in sandwich paper, and placed them down on the counter, before going to retrieve plates and bowls from Will's cabinet.

Will was right. They were _fancy_ grilled cheese sandwiches. Hannibal doesn't do anything simple.

The younger man unwrapped one of the sandwiches and held it under his nose, breathing in the salty, buttery scent.

"You have to tell me what's in this."

Hannibal gave a slight smirk, as he laid out two plates, and two bowls, before rummaging through the silverware drawer for spoons and a ladle.

"It was made with camembert, and cheddar. Nothing too fancy." Hannibal replied nonchalantly, as he began to ladle the creamy red soup into their bowls.

"Did you make this bread yourself?" Will asked, almost accusatory.

"I did. Nothing too good for my boy." Hannibal gave a prideful smile and placed a quick peck to the side of Will's cheek.

He handed the younger man a spoon and the two began to dig in right there, standing up over the bar counter in Will's kitchen.

Despite the long trip, Will's sandwich still made a crunching sound when he bit into it, and the rich, salty taste of the cheese against the buttery bread had him audibly moaning as it practically melted against his tongue.

The sight made pride fill Hannibal's chest, and he couldn't even begin to fight the pleased grin that tugged at the corners of his lips.

Will made quick work of his food. He used his last bite of sandwich to soak up the remnants of soup in his now empty bowl, and popped it in his mouth before licking his fingers clean.

Hannibal grimaced slightly at the display of bad manners, but Will was his boy, and _his_ boy could get away with anything.

"I showered before you called, so I'll run you a bath." Hannibal said, gently wiping the corners of his mouth with a napkin, before he'd begin rolling up his sleeves.

Will nodded enthusiastically, and gathered up the dishes and tupperware into his arms and placed them gently in the sink.

"I'll wash them before bed."

Hannibal nodded and made a motion toward the bathroom with his hand.

"Go on."

He didn't have to ask Will twice. The younger man headed right for the bathroom, with Hannibal following closely behind him.

The light flickered on with a with a flick of Will's finger and he immediately kicked off his shoes and began to undress, while Hannibal took a seat at the stool by the bathtub, and turned on the nozzle.

He wiggled his fingers under the spickit until it ran just the right temperature, and motioned his hand for Will to get in, before placing the rubber stopper into the drain.

"Come on." Hannibal commanded, and Will wasted no time obeying.

He came over to the tub, and held Hannibal's hand as he stepped inside it, sighing as the shallow, hot water somehow warmed up his whole body, despite it only reaching his ankles.

Will knew the drill. He sat down in it only for a moment so Hannibal could pour a bucket of water over him to get him wet, before he'd bring himself to stand.

Hannibal held a pale under the running water until it filled, and slowly began to pour it down Will's back, and over his shoulder, getting his whole body wet.

Will breathed in deep as the hot water cascaded down his tired body, and somehow willed himself to stand, clutching tightly to the cold, porcelain edge of the tub and dragging his body up.

Hannibal dipped a loofah into the hot water, and flipped the cap off the mint and sage scented bodywash he'd recently bought for Will, pouring it over the loofah, and kneading it between his fingers until it foamed white.

"What did you do today?" Hannibal asked, attempting to make conversation as he dragged the soapy loofah up Will's thighs.

"Whole lotta nothing. I slept in, took the dogs for a nice long walk, and then chopped firewood."

Hannibal nodded, rubbing the loofah over Will's crotch and in between the crease of his thighs. He continued to push it up, just above Will's stomach, before motioning for him to turn around.

"How about you. How'd your day go?" Will asked, turning his back to Hannibal.

"Typical day at the office. Nothing too exciting. It has taken an interesting turn though." He grinned up at Will who was looking down at him over his shoulder.

Will chuckled lightly, and turned his head back around, letting Hannibal work his magic.

The older man set the loofah aside for a moment and slid his soaped up hand in between the cheeks of Will's ass, running his fingers up and down the crease, before he'd push one of the soapy digits inside of him.

Will winced and jerked forward a little bit, while the finger swirled against his insides. The soap always burned a little bit, but it was necessary to get him thoroughly clean, which Hannibal always seemed to do a good job of.

Hannibal withdrew his finger, and Will sat back down in the tub that was now about halfway full, while the older man got to work on his back and shoulders, pushing soap across them and coating his skin in white lather.

Both his hands slipped underneath Will's arms, working the foamy bodywash through lush hair, and trying not to tickle the younger man. Will didn't laugh, but he did flinch and press his lips together tightly, which meant Hannibal's attempt had failed.

As the water rose higher the room began to fill with thick, hot steam. It warmed Will's nostrils, as he took a deep breath and let his body fully relax against the tub. He sunk his head completely under the water, while Hannibal filled up the pale again, with fresh water from the spickit.

When Will re-emerged from the water, Hannibal squeezed a dollop of thick, rich shampoo into his palm and began to work it through the younger man's soaking, wet curls.It felt so good, Will could almost fall asleep right there.

His eyes fell shut at the warm scent of citrus that filled the air, as graceful fingers swept shampoo through his curly head, with an almost surgical precision.

Hot water fell over his head and face, as Hannibal rinsed the suds away, holding the pale of water over Will while squeezing the suds out with his fingers.

"Soak for a moment while I go get your pajamas."

Will gave a lazy nod and stretched all the way out, pressing and wiggling his toes against the warm porcelain wall of the tub.

After Hannibal had come back and finished drying Will off, he sat back down on the stool by the tub, and held out a pair of pajama pants. Will quickly stepped into them and Hannibal dragged them up his legs, and tied them together in the front to keep them up.

They were a little big because they were an old pair of Hannibal's that Will had asked to keep because they were so comfortable, and of course Hannibal complied. That man could not deny his boy a thing.

"Brush your teeth, and get into bed. Hmm? I'll be joining you shortly."

Will did what he was told. He brushed his teeth and curled up into the bed, pulling the thick blanket up to his chin as he waited for Hannibal.

Last week he'd dragged his bed into the living room and left it. It tended to be warmer in there because of the fireplace, and plus that's where his dogs slept, and he much preferred their presence over being alone in his cold bedroom.

Hannibal finally emerged from the bathroom, in nothing but soft, plaid pajama pants, carefully stepping over sleeping dogs as he made his way toward Will's bed.

Will wasted no time throwing his arms around Hannibal as soon as his body hit the mattress. Both men lied on their sides, facing each other, and Will curled up tight against Hannibal, before placing the softest of pecks against the older man's lips.

Hannibal hummed contently, and squeezed Will tight against his chest, taking in the younger man's clean scent as their bodies huddled together.

"Thank you for coming out in this godawful weather, just for little ole me." Will sighed, gently stroking his fingers at the nape of Hannibal's neck.

Hannibal smiled softly and nodded, about to open his mouth to speak before Will's lips were back on his. Moving gently against them, before warm tongue would push into Hannibal's mouth, making him release a pleased sigh against the younger man's upper lip.

Will broke the kiss, and scooted himself further down the mattress, taking Hannibal's left nipple between his lips, and feeling it immediately perk to life under his tongue.

Hannibal felt his cock twitch in his pajamas, at the warm tingle Will's mouth brought his sensitive nub. Licking and suckling at his flesh so beautifully.

His hands started to rake through damp ringlets of hair as Will continued to mouth at him, eventually moving down to kiss and bite its way down Hannibal's chest and stomach.

He scooted down again - his forehead just above Hannibal's belly button, and the implication already had blood rushing straight to the older man's dick, making him swell against the front of his pajamas.

The younger man had sleeping problems pretty regularly, and one of Hannibal's remedies was giving Will oral sex before bed sometimes to relax him.

He did this quite frequently wanting nothing in return, except of course for Will to get a good night's rest, so Will decided tonight he'd do the same for Hannibal. Make it all about _him_ for once, because it was usually the other way around.

Hannibal spoiled Will rotten. He did most of the work while Will lied there drowning in pleasure. But that's actually the way Hannibal preferred it. He lived to spoil and pamper that man, and Will sure as hell had no complaints.

But Will thought Hannibal deserved the same care from time to time. He'd certainly earned it.

The younger man began to nuzzle his face into the bulge of Hannibal's pajamas, mouthing at him hungrily right through the fabric, making Hannibal suck in a deep breath through the front of his teeth, as he watched Will reach eagerly into his pajamas and pull out his cock.

Will slid back the foreskin with his thumb and pressed gentle kisses onto the swollen head, spreading pre-come over his lips as he moved them across Hannibal's skin.

Using a pointed tongue, he licked into the slit of Hannibal's cock, making the older man's grip to his hair coil even tighter. It brought a delightful sting to Will's scalp, and egged him on even more.

He suckled softly at the flushed tip, before taking as much of Hannibal into his mouth as he could, humming at the warm saltiness that sparked his taste buds to life.

Hannibal's fingers raked affectionately through his boy's wet curls that felt so soft against his skin, as Will began a steady rhythm, dragging his wet lips up and down the older man's length, again and again until drool seeped out of the corners of his mouth.

The boy was magnificent. Mouth so hot and wet around him. Shamelessly moaning around Hannibal's length as it slid hot between his cheeks. His head bobbed with as much speed as it could muster, while the slurpy, wet sounds of his sucking drove Hannibal absolutely mad.

Will loved every second of it. From Hannibal's taste, to the warm feel of his hardened flesh gliding slick against his tongue. Just that alone was enough to have Will painfully hard - swollen and aching against his pajamas.

But he would ignore it. This wasn't about his needs. He got those met at least five nights a week, by a man that worshipped the ground he walked on. Tonight was about Hannibal, and Will was determined to try and make the man feel like a king tonight.

He was certainly doing a good job. Hannibal was in heaven. Curled up on his side, watching his cock disappear and re-emerge, over and over between soft, reddened lips.

Hannibal was always impressed with how well Will handled his cock. Whether anally or orally, that boy took his girth like a champ, and loved every inch Hannibal gave him. What an insatiable boy he was. Hannibal couldn't help but be proud.

Heat simmered under Hannibal's skin as Will continued to suck him gently against that soft, warm tongue.

His breath grew shaky with every stroke of those swollen lips, making warmth pool deep within his lower belly.

The older man was getting close. Will could tell just by the way his breathing changed, so he picked up speed. Swallowing Hannibal down repeatedly as he sucked the meaty flesh, hard against his tongue.

Hannibal was unable to control the moans that escaped his throat, as Will's mouth tightened around his cock, slurping impossibly fast, up and down his length with great determination.

He was dangling dangerously close to the edge, feeling the heat in his groin grow hotter and hotter by the second, making him tap lightly at the back of Will's shoulder.

"Will." Hannibal panted out, his voice low and husky. "I'm gonna come soon."

Will pulled off for a moment, looking up at Hannibal through dark lashes, his abused lips crimson and puffy.

"Good." He replied, before stretching his mouth back around Hannibal's girth and hollowing his cheeks.

Hannibal gave a few surprised blinks, as he watched Will continue to bob up and down the length of his cock.

He had just assumed Will would want him to fuck him, so he had felt the need to warn the younger man, but apparently he had assumed wrong. That or Will was expecting him to get it up again after, which certainly wasn't impossible, but there was a chance the attempt could end up unsuccessful.

However, those thoughts quickly moved to the very back of Hannibal's mind as that familiar tingle rose up from his depths, and quickly spread across the lower half of his body.

Will felt the older man's cock spasm between his cheeks, and spurt hot salty bitterness across his tongue, that Will was more than happy to quickly swallow down.

The waves of Hannibal's orgasm weren't quite done with him. Stars still studded his vision, and the top of his head tingled as he rolled over onto his back, with a groan. He reached out for Will who wasted no time curling into the nook that lied between Hannibal's side and arm.

Hannibal lied there still for a moment, trying to regain his ability to move while Will sank soft bites into the flesh of Hannibal's fuzzy chest.

"Take off you pajamas and lie back for me darling." Hannibal commanded, ready to slip between Will's thighs and return the favor.

"Nuh uh." Will playfully shook his head.

Hannibal narrowed his eyes down at him, cocking a curious brow.

"What do you mean, 'nuh uh'?"

Will chuckled into Hannibal's skin, and reached back behind himself to grab the older man by the hand, intertwining their fingers, and pulling the man's arm up around his own.

"No need. That was just for you." He gave a proud smile, feeling quite pleased with himself.

"But you can't go to bed like that." Hannibal blinked down at the tent in Will's pajamas.

"Why not? You do it all the time."

Hannibal opened his mouth to argue, but nothing came out, as he realized he had _no_ argument.

Will grinned up at him, before he'd reach up to bite that tight muscle on the edge of Hannibal's chest, that led into his armpit, making the older man flinch slightly. It was a place Hannibal bit him often. He could see why. It was very biteable. Tight and supple as he sucked it between his teeth.

Hannibal huffed a small laugh and his lips curled up over his canines into a sneer.

_Clever boy._

"Good night, Hannibal." Will sighed, curled up comfortably, against Hannibal's side, and letting his eyes fall shut, enjoying the spicy scent of the older man's deodorant that warmed his nostrils.

Hannibal let out a heavy sigh, still not knowing how to feel about the fact Will was going to sleep unsatisfied.

This was certainly a first, but as he looked down at the younger man sleeping curled into his side, he realized Will looked happy. Certainly content. Almost smiling as his chest steadily rose and fell.

Hannibal supposed he could let himself sleep now, but was already planning on railing Will within an inch of his life as soon as they wake up tomorrow. To restore balance to the universe of course. Tonight's events must have certainly thrown it off kilter.

He smirked stupidly at the thought, as his eyes closed, and he slowly drifted off to sleep, to the soothing snapping sounds coming out of the fireplace, as it roared, warming up the cold room just perfectly, and lulling both man and dog alike into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, I'm looking for more Hannigram moots. @goodbyehorses90 on Twitter and rigormorton 32 on tumblr.
> 
> P.S. there's already a sequel in the works.


End file.
